As Long As You're Here
by Breebh14
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have been best friends ever since elementary school. Now Rose and Dimitri live together in an apartment in New York. Rose owns a cafe and Dimitri is a lawyer. With the arrival of a dare, Rose and Dimitri's friendship will be tested. How far will the lines stretch before they both snap? This story has no relation to the movie Friends With Benefits. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new fanfiction. As you guys probably know, I don't write Guardians Will Never Fail You anymore. I have one person that will possibly write the story because no one else has PMed me to write it! If you guys want it, don't be shy and pm me! I'll tell you the deal and you write the next chapter. I'll read that and then give you some tips to make it better. Then I'll read all of the chapters that I received and see which one I lke the best. It's really that simple guys. Go ahead and try for it!**

**Anyway, this story... I've been thinking about this one for awhile now, but I knew that I couldn't handle writing three stories. I started thinking more and more about this story and less about GWNFY. So that's where this came from.**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Rose and Dimitri have been best friends ever since elementary school. They went to the same schools and always hung out together. Now Rose and Dimitri live together in an apartment in New York. Rose owns a cafe and Dimitri is a lawyer. With the arrival of a dare, Rose and Dimitri's friendship will be tested. How far will the lines stretch before they both snap? **

**This story has no relation to the movie Friends With Benefits. There shall be no references to that movie. I wrote this story because all of the Friends with Benefits stories were about the actual movie and that annoyed me. **

**Well here ya go, I hope you guys like it ! I need to know if I should continue! Is it GOOD? GREAT? AMAZING? AWESOME? LET ME KNOW!**

* * *

**ROSE POV **

I sat at the bar waiting for my best friend to show. His glass of untouched Russian Vodka sat next to my Peach Margarita. I sighed, he was fifteen minutes. I had had a tough week. Adrian was pestering me about living with Dimitri. Today I had decided that I'd had enough of his jealousy and broke up with him. I sighed again.

"What is it Roza?" a deep voice beside me said.

I jumped a little at Dimitri's voice. I looked him over; he looked exhausted. He was one of the best lawyers that New York had to offer. Work must have been taking its toll on him.

I smiled at Dimitri. "Drink up Comrade; you look like you could use it."

"Вы правы ... за один раз," he replied sardonically.

I didn't know what he'd said. Dimitri refused to teach me Russian. I'd just wanted to know the swear words, but he declined, saying that I swore enough in English.

I huffed. "You know that I don't know what you just said."

Dimitri just smirked. "I know."

I huffed again and sipped my drink.

"So how's the _boyfriend_?"

I grinned. Dimitri refused to say Adrian's name. They both absolutely hated each other. Adrian was jealous of Dimitri, and Dimitri thought that Adrian was an asshole. They couldn't even stay in the same room with each other. Dimitri would be ecstatic over my news.

"Well… Adrian and I are over. There is no boyfriend."

Dimitri choked on his drink. "You aren't with him anymore?"

"I broke up with him earlier today."

Dimitri grinned. "This calls for a celebration! Mason!"

Mason, the bartender, was gay and had a crush on Dimitri ever since we first walked into the bar. Dimitri being an oblivious guy, didn't see it.

"What can I do for you Dimitri?" Mason asked hopefully.

Dimitri just stared. He never understood Mason's infatuation with him. "Uh yeah, can we get some Russian Vodka shots? This single woman needs to celebrate!"

I covered Dimitri's mouth as I eyed some meaty looking guys in a corner. "Shh! Those guys in the corner have been eyeing me!"

"Well you are dressed like _that_ Roza." Dimitri observed, peering down at my dress.

I looked down at my tight strapless red dress. "Dimitri, I would look sexy in a potato sack."

He laughed and handed me a shot. "To Roza, who finally got some balls-" I shoved him then-" and dumped her asshole of a boyfriend. I hope you find another man that will treat you right and please you immensely."

I smiled and tossed my drink back. The vodka burnt my throat and I grimaced, but swallowed it.

"Still can't handle your vodka?"

"No, I can handle my vodka quite well, but Russian Vodka is strong as fuck! I don't how many people hold it down!"

"Well, we're drinking it all night!"

'_Fucking hell,' _I thought, before downing another shot.

-15 minutes later-

"You know what I need Comrade?" I said drunkenly.

"Hmm?" he grunted. We were both drunk; Dimitri was Russian so he could handle his vodka better. However, after drinking twelve shots, he was wasted. I hadn't done any better, I was drunk after seven.

"I need sex." I continued.

Dimitri guffawed. "What are you talking about?!"

"When when I was with Adrian we never had sex." I replied stupidly.

"Why not?" Dimitri was still laughing, but he wouldn't be for long.

"He refused to have sex with me because we lived together."

Dimitri's face fell. "H wouldn't have sex with you because you lived with me? I'm going to kill him!"

"Oh calm down Comrade."

"Rose you haven't had sex in seven months! That's crazy!"

Dimitri might have seemed like he was an honorable guy, but he got around. I woke up to see countless women drinking from coffee cups from _my_ kitchen. The longest he had gone without sex was now. His job was getting in the way and he hadn't had sex in three months.

I sighed in defeat. "I know."

We were both silent for a few minutes until I spoke.

"I wish relationships weren't so hard. Why do guys have to be so stupid and complicated?"

"Oh no Roza," Dimitri scoffed, "Women are without a doubt the most complicated creatures ever made. They can never make up their minds!"

"At least women have minds! Men are dumb pigs."

There was another gap in our conversation as we thought about what the other had said. I didn't think that _I_ was that complicated.

"You know," Dimitri started, "Ivan told me about this girl that he knew awhile ago…"

"Oh god. What was her name? Candy?"

"No it wasn't like that. They were friends in college, but they were… you know…"

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to continue, "Were what?"

"They were fucking Rose. They had a friends with benefits relationship."

I laughed. That type of relationship wasn't unheard of for Ivan. I had never tried a friends with benefits relationship before. I liked my friends and didn't want sex to interfere.

"How did it turn out?" I asked.

"Pretty well according to Ivan. They stopped hooking up because she started dating another guy. That was against the rules."

"That had rules?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, so things didn't get weird."

"So did the rules work?"

"Ivan said that they're still friends and that he hangs out with the boyfriend."

I giggled. "That's ridiculous. It has to end badly, eventually."

"I wonder how it feels."

I instantly knew what he referring to.

"You want to know how it feels to have sex with your friends." I scoffed. Okay, drunk Dimitri had completely taken over rational Dimitri; which was every part of his body. "Comrade that's like saying that you want to have sex with me."

"What would happen Roza?" he said, looking down at me. I was suddenly mesmerized by his dark brown eyes. My mind drifted to his question. What would happen if I had sex with Dimitri? We had been nest friends since elementary school. Would sex ruin our relationship? I stopped my train of thought. Dimitri and I would never have sex. It would ruin everything.

"We wouldn't because we both know that it would ruin our relationship." I told him. "We're best friends."

"Exactly. That is why I think that it would end well. We'd both be satisfied in the end," he countered.

"No, it would definitely end badly." Dimitri knew not to argue with me. I was viciously competitive. He knew that.

"Comrade, it will end badly. Friends with benefits always end up losing their relationship. I value our relationship Comrade. You're like my brother. No way am I sleeping with you!"

"I bet that if we had a friends with benefits relationship it would end amazingly."

I flinched. In the 8th grade, I told Dimitri that I would never turn down a dare because I never wanted to seem like a pussy. He has been using that against me ever since.

"Whoever is right gets $500 from the loser."

I started to consider the bet. A shopping trip with Dimitri's money would amazing!

"Okay! I bet that this will end badly for the both of us. Winner takes $500."

Dimitri stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"So when do we start?" he asked after downing another shot.

I wanted this bet to be over as soon as possible. That and I hadn't had sex in seven months. "Okay if we start tonight than we can maintain a three week relationship. Good?"

"Alright; what time is it?"

"Almost twelve, why?"

"Do you have to work tomorrow?"

"No Dimitri, I fucking own the place. I go in when I want." I sighed. "Why does it matter?"

"Just wondering." Dimitri drank the rest of the shots and stood. "Let's go."

I waved to Mason and put my jacket on. It wasn't cold in New York yet, but there was a chill in the air. Dimitri hailed a taxi and we climbed in. Dimitri told the driver our destination, and we were off.

The ride was silent. I was half asleep and Dimitri was texting one of his sisters. The taxi braked and I slammed into the back of the passengers seat.

"Fucking hell! What the fuck is your problem?" I screamed at the driver. I heard laughter and looked over to see a red Dimitri, barely containing his chuckles. "Oh shut up, or you're not getting any." Dimitri's laughs instantly quieted.

The alcohol started to take effect as we both stumbled out of the taxi. As we entered the lobby of our apartment building, I sneered at Stan Alto, the manager. He was outrageously disgusting. Stan was fat, sweaty, and in general, a creepy man. Dimitri continued our half drunk quest to the elevator where I collapsed after pressing the floor 8 button. The elevator dinged when we approached the floor. I clumsily stood up and walked to my door. The key didn't make it into the hole a few times, but after the third try I managed to swing the door open. Dimitri slammed it behind me. I turned around and faced him.

"So, my room or yours?"

He laughed loudly before answering, "Mine."

I turned and began trudging toward his room. Dimitri's room was right across the hall from mines, with a guest bathroom in between. We both had our own bathrooms. My room had the walk in closet and Dimitri's had more walking space. There was a kitchen and living room in the front of the apartment.

I stood next to Dimitri's bed with my hands on my hips. "Okay, our own set of rules. No mushy lovy type feelings. We're still just best friends. No one, I mean no one else knows about this. It stay between you and me. Good?"

Dimitri just nodded as he loosened his tie and started to unbutton his shirt. We had both seen the other naked before. Dimitri walked in on me countless times, and liked to walk around the apartment almost naked. I had accidentally walked in on him in the shower once, but that was no comparison to his record.

I kicked off my heels and unzipped my dress. It pooled to the floor around my feet. Dimitri had already taken off his clothes and stood in front of me in his boxers. I knew that Dimitri was fit but actually seeing it was like a new day. His chest was sculpted and his boxers were very _very _tight. I also knew that I wasn't a walking shame. I kept my body fit and I knew that I was sexy. I happened to be wearing all black lingerie tonight, so I looked fucking sexy, ironically.

Dimitri stared at me, like, really…_ really_ stared at me. It was like he had never seen me before or that he suddenly saw me in a new light.

"What?" I asked him. He glanced up like he hadn't been ogling my body.

"Uh, nothing." Dimitri blushed.

"Do you want to pull out? We can forget about the bet and I can win and go shopping with you money. It's not complicated Comr-"

Dimitri's arms slipped around my body as his mouth merged with mine. I opened my mouth in shock and Dimitri took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. I finally regained my sense and kissed him back. It was better than I imagined. I thought that kissing Dimitri would be like kissing Eddie, my actual brother, but it wasn't. It was more like kissing Adrian, except that it was going to lead to something, and it was turning me on. The kissed deepened as Dimitri lowered me onto his bed. My legs immediately wrapped around his waist and I felt his erection press into my thigh. Dimitri pushed farther back onto the bed and climbed on top of my body. I moaned as one of his hands unclipped my bra and the other cupped my breast. The bra was thrown somewhere in the room. I'd search for it later; at the moment my mind-and body- were occupied.

"Не шевелитесь." Dimitri growled at me. For the second time that night, I didn't understand what he said, but I figured that it was a command. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a condom. Dimitri kicked his boxers off and my eyes went wide. I remembered him being big, but that was a few years back. I didn't know how his penis would fit in me without breaking something! He put the condom on and glanced at me.

I licked my lips. "Are you sure you want to do this Dimitri? I'm giving you the chance to back out."

Once again, his lips covered mine. I laid back onto the bed and started running my hands through his hair. Dimitri removed my underwear and they, just like my bra, went to a random place in the room. He very slowly, entered me. I sighed in contempt. Like Dimitri had said, it had been seven months since I'd had sex. Sex with Dimitri was like having my cake and eating too. He started to move and I moaned in response. My hands started to scratch at his back as I panted and groaned.

"Ох ебать Роза!" Dimitri grunted. He began to thrust harder, which, if possible, gave me more pleasure.

My body tingled as the feelings of a climax approached me. "Tam orada Dimitri!" I yelled in Turkish. He hit my g-spot and I instantly climaxed. After I lowered from my high I looked at Dimitri, who after his climax had collasped in between my boobs.

"Good?" he asked.

I just nodded in response.

"Great." Dimitri agreed. He rolled over to get out of the bed, but I grabbed his bicep, stopping his movement.

"Oh no. We're not done here. It's been _seven months_ Comrade." Dimitri just grinned and rolled back on my body.

"Well let's get started." he whispered sexily in my ear, his Russian accent more pronounced with every word.

* * *

**I'm amazing right? A M scene in the first chapter! Who would've thought?! It has to be there cause the rest of the story evolves from here! I know that it seems like it drags, but I swear that it gets better! Really, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! Every review is gladly accepted! Each reviewer will now get a shoutout at the end of each chapter! PM me if you have any questions!**

**Translations:**

**Вы правы ... за один раз- You're right... for once.**

**Не шевелитесь- Do not move. **

**Ох ебать Роза- Oh fuck Roza. **

**Tam orada Dimitri- Right there Dimitri!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**-Breebh14**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is my new fanfiction. As you guys probably know, I don't write Guardians Will Never Fail You anymore. I have two readers that will possibly write the story because no one else has PMed me to write it! If you guys want it, don't be shy and pm me! I'll tell you the deal and you write the next chapter. I'll read that and then give you some tips to make it better. Then I'll read all of the chapters that I received and see which one I lke the best. It's really that simple guys. Go ahead and try for it!**

**Anyway, this story... I've been thinking about this one for awhile now, but I knew that I couldn't handle writing three stories. I started thinking more and more about this story and less about GWNFY. So that's where this came from.**

**ENJOY :)**

**I'm sorry guys the Adrian's were meant to say Ralph. My mind was not working at that moment. **

* * *

**Summary:**

**Rose and Dimitri have been best friends ever since elementary school. They went to the same schools and always hung out together. Now Rose and Dimitri live together in an apartment in New York. Rose owns a cafe and Dimitri is a lawyer. With the arrival of a dare, Rose and Dimitri's friendship will be tested. How far will the lines stretch before they both snap? **

**This story has no relation to the movie Friends With Benefits. There shall be no references to that movie. I wrote this story because all of the Friends with Benefits stories were about the actual movie and that annoyed me. **

**Well here ya go Chapter 2, I hope you guys like it! I got a couple of reviews, let's see if I can get more! Is it GOOD? GREAT? AMAZING? AWESOME? LET ME KNOW!**

* * *

_**ROSE POV **_

_"Oh no. We're not done here. It's been seven months Comrade." Dimitri just grinned and rolled back on my body._

_"Well let's get started." he whispered sexily in my ear, his Russian accent more pronounced with every word._

* * *

**ROSE POV**

I opened my eyes to a different room -one that was obviously not mine. My head was pounding and I didn't know why. I tried to think, but that only made the pain worse. There was also a throbbing in between my legs, not painful, but kind of numbing.

What the hell did I do last night?

There was a sound next to me, and I slowly turned my head to the left. Dimitri lay snoring with one arm thrown over his eyes. As I stared at him, I slowly began to remember what happened yesterday.

_He very slowly, entered me. My hands started to scratch at his back as I panted and groaned. _

_"Ох ебать Роза!" Dimitri grunted. He began to thrust harder, which, if possible, gave me more pleasure. _

_"Tam orada Dimitri!" I yelled in Turkish. He hit my g-spot and I instantly climaxed. After I lowered from my high I looked at Dimitri, who after his climax had collasped in between my boobs._

_"Good?" he asked._

_I just nodded in response._

_"Great." Dimitri agreed. He rolled over to get out of the bed, but I grabbed his bicep, stopping his movement._

_"Oh no. We're not done here. It's been seven months Comrade." Dimitri just grinned and rolled back on my body._

_"Well let's get started." he whispered sexily in my ear, his Russian accent more pronounced with every word._

I looked at Dimitri again. I couldn't belive that we'd had sex. I never imagined laying with Dimitri. Yes I realized that he was attractive, very attractive, but he was practically my brother. I thought about last night. Dimitri made me experience things that I had never experienced with any other man. He was a GOD in bed, definitely. After six, I had lost count of how many times we'd had sex. I knew that we used a whole box of condoms, but I didn't know how many condoms there were.

I sat up and immediately regretted the decision. My body felt like I was just run over by a truck. "Motherfucking hell." I groaned.

Next to me, Dimitri stirred. "What the hell happened?"

I didn't really know how to explain it to him. "Well Dimitri, we sorta had sex... a lot." I said sheepishly.

His eyes met mine as he shot up. "Dammit, we did what?!"

"Yeah we made a bet that if we were friends with benefits then it would either turn out good or bad. You said it would be good, and I said that it would turn out badly. You challenged me, I accepted, and then we came here and had sex. Judging by the condom box in the trash, and the throbbing in between my legs, I would say that we had a lot of sex."

Dimitri blinked. "So you're saying that you and I had sex... repeatedly?"

For a smart guy, Dimitri was really stupid. "Yes Dimitri. You penetrated me with your incredibly long and gifted penis, which is why there is a throbbing in between my legs. While you digest that, I'm going to take a shower." I picked up my clothe and underwear and went to my room.

* * *

**DIMITRI POV (YAY!)**

My head was absolutely killing me. I opened my eyes, but immediately threw my arm over them when the sun so ungraciously blinded me. _I have to remember to close the blinds!_ I heard someone next to me, and base on the curse that they said, it was Roza. If not, it didn't bother me, that meant that I'd just gotten laid.

_'Score one for Dimitri!'_ I thought. I finally decided to see who was next to me. When I opened my eyes all of the way, it felt like a volcano was released inside my head. "What the hell happened?"

"Well Dimitri, we sorta had sex... a lot." Roza said.

Okay Dimitri you were right, you did get laid. I relaxed back into my pillow, until I realised who was next to me. I shot up quickly and looked at Rose. "Dammit, we did what?!"

"Yeah we made a bet that if we were friends with benefits then it would either turn out good or bad. You said it would be good, and I said that it would turn out badly. You challenged me, I accepted, and then we came here and had sex. Judging by the condom box in the trash, and the throbbing in between my legs, I would say that we had a lot of sex."

I blinked. "So you're saying that you and I had sex... repeatedly?" I realised that I probably sounded like an idiot repeating what Roza had said.

"Yes Dimitri. You penetrated me with your incredibly long and gifted penis, which is why there is a throbbing in between my legs. While you digest that, I'm going to take a shower." Rose picked up her clothes and left my room.

I sat back on my headboard. I couldn't belive it. I actually done it. Now, I felt guilty. Rose didn't know the reason for the bet. Now I was trapped into having sex with her for three weeks.

_'Hell, that's not a bad thing! You know that a climax never felt so good until you fucked Rose.'_ said that annoying voice in my head. He obviously thought with his head.

"Yeah, but she's my best friend. How can I do this to her?" I thought out loud. I was glad Roza was in the shower. She couldn't know what had really happened.

* * *

**(Flashback)**

**I slouched on the couch, not really caring for the Superbowl. I was depressed. I hadn't had sex in three months. There wasn't a problem with me. I was attractive, well-built, and my 'little man' was quite the opposite.**

**"Dimitri man, don't slouch. You'll get laid eventually!" my best friend, Ivan laughed. The guys laughed with him.**

**We were at Ivan's apartment watching the game and having some guy time. Ralph Sarzosky , Eddie Castile, Ivan, and I all decided to relax and crash at Ivan's place for the day. We had kicked his girlfriend of the week out. **

**"That's easy for you to say Ivan. _You_ have a woman here ready for you to take her._ I_ have to trick a woman into sleeping with me." I countered.**

**"Again, why don't you just fuck with Rose?" Ralph said. Rose was his ultimate conquest. She always turned his sexual comments down. Rose Hathaway was Eddie's sister. Eddie was adopted into her family when he was twelve. Rose was also my best friend. It all started in elementary school. We lived together in an apartment in New York. She owned a cafe and I was a lawyer.**

**"Dont' talk about her like that!" Eddie growled. Even though he was the younger sibling, he was extremely protective of his sister. That was something in him that I admired. **

**"Really Ralph, don't go there. Rose is my best friend. I would never have any relation with her. It would never work out. She's like a sister." I admitted.**

**"That's not true. You guys remember that chick I used to talk about, Mia Rinaldi? We had a friends with benefits relationship. In the end, it turned out fine." Ivan said.**

**"Dude, that's a tragedy in progress. You're telling me that she didn't get emotionally attached at all?" Eddie asked. **

**"No. See, we had this set of rules. No emotions or feelings, nothing romantic just sex, and once the other started dating, we had to stop. I still talk to her sometimes. Her boyfriend is alright. Some guy named Jesse. The point is, it turned out fine." Ivan answered.**

**I had stopped listening. I was thinking about what it would be like, to have sex with Roza. She was beautiful and sexy at the same time. Her features weren't shameful. I knew that she was a mix of Turkish and Irish. Rose made it work. Her hair was dark brown-almost black and went down to her waist. She was sort, but didn't let that stop her. Rose was amazing. As her roommate, I had accidentally walked in on her quite a few times and happened to see her naked. Let's just say that her body was incredible. **

**"I bet that you couldn't even manage to sleep with Rose. You're too, you." Ralph said.**

**"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked. There was nothing wrong with me. I'm amazing.**

**"You're sometimes too nice to woman. You're sweet. That's the problem. You would feel like you were taking advantage of Rose and wouldn't pull through."**

**"Are we seriously having this conversation right now?" Eddie questioned. "About Rose, MY SISTER?!"**

**"Your sister is a babe." Ralph stated.**

**"Okay, I'm going to leave the room. Come and get me when _this_ is done." With that, Eddie stood and left.**

**"You see what you guys do?" I said after he left.**

**"I have a bet for you Dimitri. If you can sleep with Rose, I'll read three westerns."**

**That wasn't a bad bet. Ralph absolutely hated reading and even worse, he hated westerns. I was particularly fond of westerns and even wore a duster. **

**"He won't do it." Ivan told Ralph. **

**"Actually, I think I will do it." I informed them both. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a dinner date with Roza." I stood up and left Ivan's apartment building.**

_**Dimtiri, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?**_

* * *

Honestly, I didn't know.

* * *

**So you guys see what's going on here?! Don't worry though, what was just revealed doesn't change my plan. This story isn' going to jsut be a couple of chapters. Really, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I hoped that you guys enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to see all the lovely reviews I get! Hopefully more than the first time! But I still appreciate them all, no matter how many! Let's try to double that! Every review is gladly accepted! Each reviewer will now get a shout out at the end of each chapter! PM me if you have any questions!**

**So thanks to:**

**Guest 1**

**Guest 2**

**Emoroza(guest)**

**mademoisellesnow**

**Angel lovette**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

**twihearts1918**

**Victoria Marie Dragomir**

**Do'B**

**These are the reviews I got for Chaper 1 before I updated Chapter 2! Keep it up you guys! Thanks!**

**Translations:**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**-Breebh14**


	3. Chapter 3

**As you guys probably know, I don't write Guardians Will Never Fail You anymore. I have a few readers that will possibly write the story because no one else has PMed me to write it! If you guys want it, don't be shy and pm me! I'll tell you the deal and you write the next chapter. I'll read that and then give you some tips to make it better. Then I'll read all the chapters that I received and see which one I like the best. It's really that simple guys. Go ahead and try for it!**

**I'm sorry guys, in the last chapter, the Adrian's were meant to say Ralph. My mind was not working at that moment. I apologize, but I did reupdate it so that it was changed. Thanks for letting me know!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Rose and Dimitri have been best friends ever since elementary school. They went to the same schools and always hung out together. Now Rose and Dimitri live together in an apartment in New York. Rose owns a café and Dimitri is a lawyer. With the arrival of a dare, Rose and Dimitri's friendship will be tested. How far will the lines stretch before they both snap? **

**This story has no relation to the movie Friends With Benefits. There shall be no references to that movie. I wrote this story because all the Friends with Benefits stories were about the real movie and that annoyed me. **

**Well here ya go Chapter 2, I hope you guys like it! I got a couple of reviews, let's see if I can get more! Is it GOOD? GREAT? AMAZING? AWESOME? LET ME KNOW!**

**This chapter's outfit for Rose is on my polyvore account: amaribholmes**

* * *

_**ROSE POV **_

_Dimitri blinked. "So you're saying that you and I had sex... repeatedly?"_

_For a smart guy, Dimitri was really stupid. "Yes Dimitri. You penetrated me with your incredibly long and gifted penis, which is why there is a throbbing in between my legs. While you digest that, I'm going to take a shower." I picked up my clothes and underwear and went to my room._

* * *

_**DIMITRI POV **_

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Dimitri, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?**_

* * *

ROSE POV

I stood in the shower and let the hot water relax my body. Dimitri seemed to be reacting badly. I didn't think that I was that bad in bed. I mean, I had men practically begging me to have sex with them! That must have meant that I couldn't have been that bad. Maybe Dimitri didn't think that it was right for us to have a sexual relationship. I didn't think that it was good idea either, but he decided to not listen to me. Looking at the clock on my wall, I realized that I had to get out the shower. I had a lunch date with my other best friend Lissa Dragomir. We met in college, in fact, she was my first roommate. We couldn't be any different. Lissa was tall, skinny and blonde while I was short, a brunette, and was sweet and wouldn't hurt a fly, unless necessary, and I was a bitch.

When I stepped out of my shower, I completed all of my bathroom necessities. I threw on another pair of black lingerie. I sat at my vanity mirror and plugged my straightener into the wall. While I waited for it to heat up, I started on my nails. They were going to be a teal color to match my outfit. When they were finally dry, I straightened my hair so that it went to my waist. Then I put on my makeup. After I applied foundation, I did a smokey eye with black eyeliner and mascara, and pink lip gloss. Finally, I put on my teal and black dress. The top was a teal poofy shirt, and the bottom was a tight black skirt. With those, I wore teal high heels and a faux leather cuff. I picked up my VSP Hobo bag and left my room.

Dimitri sat on the couch watching the news. He looked up when I walked in.

"Hey, I made breakfast if you want some."

"Dimitri... it's one o'clock. Besides, I'm having lunch with Lissa. Then we're gonna go shopping!"

"Oh okay." He looked sort of defeated and sad. "You look nice, by the way."

I smiled. "Thanks. Why the long face? It isn't about, you know.. that, is it?"

Dimitri's eyes met mine."No of course not Roza. Last night was great, amazing even. It's just work."

"Soon," I said while massaging his shoulders" you're gonna take a whole week off work and me and you are going to go anywhere and just enjoy ourselves. A well deserved vacation."

Dimitri nodded. "Okay Roza."

"Great! I have to go now, but I'll see you later. Liss and I are going shopping. Are you gonna be home for dinner? It's your night."

"Yes I'll be here."

"Coolness." I kissed his cheek and put my coat on. "Bye Dimitri."

"Later Roza."

* * *

DIMITRI POV

I threw on some boxers and my pajama bottoms before leaving my room. I went into the kitchen and made some breakfast. I didn't know what to do with myself. All I could think about was Roza, her naked body against mine, our lips touching, and her screaming from pleasure. I felt incredibly guilty for lying to Roza, but I would feel even worse when she eventually found out the truth. I couldn't belive that I had accepted that bet. I obviously wasn't thinking with the correct head.

_'Stupid idiot!'_ I thought as I ate my blini in front of the television. Rose finally came out her room. She looked breathtaking.

_'Dude she's your best friend! Why are you thinking like this?'_ I honestly didn't know. Roza had on a dress that accentuated her curves perfectly and heels. Her makeup, even though she didn't need it, was beautiful.

"Hey," I said, "I made breakfast if you want some."

"Dimitri, it's one o'clock. Besides, I'm having lunch with Lissa." she smiled. When she smiled, it lit up the room. I didn't understand why Roza suddenly had this effect on me. _'Or have you just been hiding it?'_

"Oh okay," My mood dimmed knowing that she had plans. "You look nice , by the way." _'Try fucking sexy.'_

She smiled. "Thanks. Why the long face? It isn't about, you know.. that, is it?"

My eyes met her beautiful brown ones. "No of course not Roza. Last night was great, amazing even. It's just work." I lied.

Roza came and stood behind me. "Soon," she said while massaging my shoulders" you're gonna take a whole week off work and we are going to go somewhere and just enjoy ourselves. A well deserved vacation."

I just nodded. "Okay Roza."

"Great! I have to go now, but I'll see you later. Liss and I are going shopping. Are you gonna be home for dinner? It's your night."

"Yes I'll be here."

"Coolness." She kissed his cheek and put her coat on. "Bye Dimitri."

"Later Roza." My cheek was on fire. Usually she kissed my cheek when she left, but nothing had ever happened until now. Now, my whole body was on fire. Her single kiss made my heart light up. I got up and went to take my phone off it's charger. I decided to call Ivan and see what he was up to. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Yello?"

"Hey Ivan, what are you up to?"

"Well, I was in bed with Candy, but you called. What do ya want?"

"One, too much information," I grimaced. "I'm bored. I ned someone to hang out with."

"Well you called the right guy! Candy was just leaving and I'm hungry! Feel like going out? I don't feel like cooking."

"Sure, just let me jump in the shower."

"Ew, too much information! Just kidding. I'll be there in an hour." Ivan told me before hanging up.

I jumped up and got in the shower. After thoroughly washing my body and hair, I jumped out and wrapped a towel around my waist. After drying off and blow drying my hair, I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black T-shirt. I threw on a pair of black shoes and my duster. When I was finally finished, I checked the time. The doorbell rang just as I realized that Ivan was fifteen minutes late.

"You're late." I chastised.

"Yeah yeah, let's go, I'm starving!"

I grabbed my keys, locked the apartment, and got into Ivan's Audi. He was a lawyer at the same firm I worked at, which explained his expensive taste in cars. I owned a Lamborghini and an Audi. We were both working on complicated cases, which left us almost no free time, so we took this weekend off to lounge around and hang out. Ivan pulled into J's Bar and Grill. It was a restaurant that we went to quiet often. It attracted a lot of attention if you knew that the food was good. As soon as we walked in, most of the women's eyes turned towards us. It was like this everywhere we went. Women would throw themselves at us and we'd have to walk through a crowd of women just to leave the restaurant. Ah, the perks of being attractive.

We sat at the bar and waved J over. He was a good friend of ours.

"Hey Dimitri, Ivan. Dimitri, I'm surprised that you didn't come with Rose."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Rose is here, in the corner with Lissa."

I froze. My body finally started to work and I slowly scanned the room looking for Roza. I finally spotted her and Rose sitting at a booth in the corner of the grill. They were eating and talking to two men standing at their table. Roza's face was hard, which meant that the guy had said something stupid.

"Oh Jesus, we should go over there before Rose beats his ass." Ivan said.

We both stood and quickly made our way over to their seats. Rose was full-out glaring at the man now. I made it in time to hear a piece of their conversation.

"What babe?" the guy said. "You're hot and I'm sexy as hell. That means we fuck."

I grabbed the guys shoulder and turned him around. His head slowly raised until he met my eyes. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the guy that's going to beat your ass if you talk to Roza like that ever again. I'm pretty sure my friend here would be my back up, but I wouldn't need it." I threatened the guy. "_Leave. Now_."

His eyes went wide before he dashed from the bar, his friend following close behind. I turned to Rose. "Did he hurt you?"

"We're fine. What are you doing here?"

"Ivan and I decided to go out for lunch, and we ended up here. Good afternoon Lissa."

"Hey Dimitri, Ivan." she grinned especially at me. "Do you guys want to eat lunch with us?"

I looked at Rose to see if she minded. She shrugged and smiled, so I took that as a yes. I sat down next and to her, and Ivan sat next to Lissa. We all sat until Lissa said something.

"Rose and I already ordered, but our meals might not be _big_ enough to _fit_ all of us." she smirked at me. I stared, not getting it, until I saw Roza blush.

_Did she know?_

* * *

**So kind of boring chapter, but in ever story there are filler chapters. I didn't know when I'll update again, because I have a lot of play practices this week. Really, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I hoped that you guys enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to see all the lovely reviews I get! Hopefully more than the first time! But I still appreciate them all, no matter how many! Let's try to double that! Every review is gladly accepted! Each reviewer will now get a shout out at the end of each chapter! PM me if you have any questions!**

**So thanks to:**

**Kathy(Guest)**

**Dimitrisgirl1971(Guest)**

**Guest 1**

**Victoria Marie Dragomir**

**Dimitri007**

**mademoisellesnow**

**Angel lovette**

**Guest 2**

**Emoroza(Guest)**

**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**

**Guest 3**

**Kayleigh(Guest)**

**chyterry**

**These are the reviews I got for Chapter 2 before I updated Chapter 3! Keep it up you guys! Thanks!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**-Breebh14**


	4. Chapter 4

**As you guys probably know, I don't write Guardians Will Never Fail You anymore. I have a few readers that will possibly write the story because no one else has PMed me to write it! If you guys want it, don't be shy and pm me! I'll tell you the deal and you write the next chapter. I'll read that and then give you some tips to make it better. Then I'll read all the chapters that I received and see which one I like the best. It's really that simple guys. Go ahead and try for it!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Rose and Dimitri have been best friends ever since elementary school. They went to the same schools and always hung out together. Now Rose and Dimitri live together in an apartment in New York. Rose owns a café and Dimitri is a lawyer. With the arrival of a dare, Rose and Dimitri's friendship will be tested. How far will the lines stretch before they both snap? **

**This story has no relation to the movie Friends With Benefits. There shall be no references to that movie. I wrote this story because all the Friends with Benefits stories were about the real movie and that annoyed me. **

**Well here ya go Chapter 4, I hope you guys like it! Is it GOOD? GREAT? AMAZING? AWESOME? LET ME KNOW!**

**My polyvore account is: amaribholmes**

**SORRY THIS IS SOOO LATE! MY FAULT...**

* * *

**DIMITRI POV **

**"Rose and I already ordered, but our meals might not be _big_ enough to _fit_ all of us." she smirked at me. I stared, not getting it, until I saw Roza blush.**

**_Did she know?_**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

My face turned red at Lissa's statement. Of course she had to joke with Dimitri about it.

'Rose and I already ordered, but our meals might not be _big_ enough to _fit_ all of us.' I repeated in my head .

I didn't have to look up to know that Dimitri was staring at me and Lissa smirking at the both of us.

"Sooo, are you guys gonna order anything?" I asked awkwardly. "Our food will be here soon."

"I don't know Roza, maybe I'll wait and see if your food is big enough for me."

I was going to kill Lissa later.

"How are things with Christian?" Dimitri asked Liss. She was going to answer in essay form; she could talk about Christian forever. This gave me time to study Dimitri.

I started at his face and slowly looked down. Dimitri's hair was loose and hung around his face. He wore a tight black shirt that accented all of his muscles. The room heated up as I thought of the way those muscles felt against my skin. On his legs were a sexy pair of dark blue jeans. Dimitri wore his famous dusty over his clothes. In all, Dimitri was drop dead sexy. I felt like melting on the floor. My body -_especially a certain lady area_- was on fire. I didn't even care about my food anymore, which was a big thing for me. I just wanted Dimitri fucking me. A sultry growl escaped from lips and I quickly looked down at the table. Dimitri turned his head away from a still yapping Lissa, to look at me.

He leaned closer and I could feel his hot breath on my ear. "Are you okay Roza?"

I breathed in, immediately regretting my action. Dimitri's cinnamon scent was enclosed around me, and now was all I could smell.

"Uh.. I'm f-fine." I stammered. Really, my body was tingling with desire. I wanted Dimitri, and if it happened on this table, well so be it. "Actually Dimitri, I have to go to the bathroom."

When he moved I stood up and shuffled to the bathroom. I slammed the door of the handicapped stall and leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Life was torturing me. My body just wanted to be against Dimitri's; to feel the lovely sensation of him inside of me. My heart was racing and a wetness was pooling in between my thighs. Suddenly, I heard the bathroom door close and lock. Heavy footsteps walked towards the last door and stopped. I cowered in the furthest corner of the stall.

"Open the door Roza."

I sighed. It was just Dimitri. Whew, I thought that there was a rapist in the women's bathroom.

"Why should I open the door? What do you want?" I already knew what Dimitri desired, but playing with him would prove to be fun.

His throaty chuckle bounced off the walls. "You know what I want Roza."

"Nope, I have no idea." I grinned. Dimitri's patience was going to snap pretty soon.

A growl came from the other side of the door. "If you don't open the door, I'll leave."

I hesitated, my hand on the lock. I really needed him now, but I enjoyed the game we were playing. Honestly, it was turning me on.

"Fine. I'll see you at home Roza." I heard footsteps and cursed before yanking the door open.

Dimitri attacked me as soon as he could fit in between the door. Our lips moved in sync as he leaned back against the door and locked it.

"Did you really think that I would leave?" Dimitri whispered against my lips. I just moaned in response.

Dimitri picked me up and pushed me against the wall. My zipper was undone as I lifted Dimitri's shirt over his head. My hands traveled over his sculpted chest as he pulled the top of my dress down and tore my bra off of my body. His hands kneaded my breast, sending pleasure through my body. Dimitri began to kiss my neck as I moaned and raked my nails down his back. Dimitri growled when I unbuckled his pants and pulled them down with his boxers. His member was hard and ready just for me. After putting on a condom, Dimitri penetrated me, both of us sighing in pleasure.

"Holy fucking hell." I breathed. Having him in me was so relieving.

The sound of his skin slapping against mine echoed off the bathroom walls. Dimitri groaned and his thrusts quickened.

"ой ебать Roza!" **(Oh fuck Roza!)** Dimitri said in my ear. He seemed to increase speed with every breath he took. Dimitri began to kiss my neck and shoulders. I immediately climaxed as he hit my g-spot. Dimitri followed soon after and pulled out of me when he came back down. He threw the condom into a trash can while I put my clothes back on and freshened up.

I looked at Dimitri in the mirror, who happened to be staring at me. "What?"

"We just had bathroom sex." he stated bluntly.

I thought about it. "Yeah, we did. Well, would you have rather waited until we got home?"

"Lord no."

"Exactly." I ran my hands through my hair to untangle the snags. "We have to become members of the Mile High Club."

Dimitri's laugh resonated in the bathroom. "We'll work on it."

I chuckled and unlocked the door. "Good?"

"Very _very_ good."

I unlocked the door and walked out. Dimitri would come out a few minutes later, saying that there was a line in the men's bathroom. I sat down at our table and smiled at Liss and Ivan. I began to dig into the food that must have arrived while I was fucking my best friend.

_'Nice way to put it Rose.'_ I thought sarcastically. I had too many inner restraints about having sex with Dimitri.

"So Rose where's Dimitri?" Liss asked me, smirking.

"Uh, I don't know." I blushed. "Am I supposed to?"

"I don't know, just thought you would have an idea."

What are we talking about?" Dimitri said as he sat down.

"Your whereabouts." Ivan said. "So where were you?"

"Well, I went to the bathroom to wash my hands, but there was a line so I had to wait. Is that a problem Ivan?"

"No, no problem at all. Just keeping tabs." Ivan smiled and so did Lissa.

They were up to something, something that I had to find out.

"Alright, let's eat!" Dimitri took a piece of shrimp off of my plate and popped it into his mouth.

"That was _my_ shrimp." I glared.

Dimitri leaned towards me. "Eh, I think the plate is big enough for us both. Don't you?" he whispered in my ear.

I was seriously going to kill Lissa, and then commit suicide.

* * *

**SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! Really, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I hoped that you guys enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to see all the lovely reviews I get! Hopefully more than the first time! But I still appreciate them all, no matter how many! Every review is gladly accepted! Each reviewer will now get a shout out at the end of each chapter! PM me if you have any questions!**

**Who else is loving the updates fanfiction added?! I am seriously feeling them right now. **

**So thanks to:**

_**mademoisellesnow**_

_**Guest 1**_

_**Mitchie(Guest)**_

_**peggy(Guest)**_

_**bboop12**_

_**Victoria Marie Dragomir**_

_**LexiSoulSister**_

_**Lizzy(Guest)**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_

_**XxXLostLoveGetsFoundXxX**_

_**Majorpain00**_

_**Do'B**_

_**rephiamluvers123(Guest)**_

_**XxXRozalieXxX**_

_**Nellyrose1994**_

_**Rose-loves-Dimitri**_

_**Treeface3**_

_**Roza-Dimka-Reader**_

**These are the reviews before I updated Chapter 4! Keep it up you guys! Thanks!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**-Breebh14**


	5. Chapter 5

**As you guys probably know, I don't write Guardians Will Never Fail You anymore. I have a few readers that will possibly write the story because no one else has PMed me to write it! If you guys want it, don't be shy and pm me! I'll tell you the deal and you write the next chapter. I'll read that and then give you some tips to make it better. Then I'll read all the chapters that I received and see which one I like the best. It's really that simple guys. Go ahead and try for it!**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Rose and Dimitri have been best friends ever since elementary school. They went to the same schools and always hung out together. Now Rose and Dimitri live together in an apartment in New York. Rose owns a café and Dimitri is a lawyer. With the arrival of a dare, Rose and Dimitri's friendship will be tested. How far will the lines stretch before they both snap? **

**This story has no relation to the movie Friends With Benefits. There shall be no references to that movie. I wrote this story because all the Friends with Benefits stories were about the real movie and that annoyed me. **

**Well here ya go Chapter 4, I hope you guys like it! Is it GOOD? GREAT? AMAZING? AWESOME? LET ME KNOW!**

**My polyvore account is: amaribholmes**

_**SORRY THIS IS SOOO LATE!**_

* * *

**_ROSE POV_**

**_"That was my shrimp." I glared._**

**_Dimitri leaned towards me. "Eh, I think the plate is big enough for us both. Don't you?" he whispered in my ear._**

**_I was seriously going to kill Lissa, and then commit suicide._**

* * *

**ROSE POV**

"So Liss, what are you and Ivan scheming?" I asked bluntly. We were at the mall, currently shopping in Victoria's Secret. _What?_ If I was going to be Dimitri's booty call, I had to wear sexy underwear.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing going on. " she replied, her eyes darting around the room. She was avoiding looking into my eyes. They were dangerous.

I decided to drop it for now and pretend that I thought that I saw something. "Oh. I thought you two were up to something." I continued shopping, appearing oblivious to the fact that she was indeed keeping something from me. Dimitri and I had to be more careful about where and when we had sex. Our best friends were starting to make plans.

"So what are you shopping for?" Lissa said.

"Oh you know, the usual. I might run into a hot guy at the bar or something."

"Yeah, or something." she agreed.

I had to divert the attention from my love life to hers. "How was your date with Christian last night?"

I watched as Lissa eyes gleamed and she grinned. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**DIMITRI POV**

When Ivan and I left the restaurant, we decided to meet the other guys at the gym. I agreed; I needed to keep fit if I was going to keep having sex with Rose. She had _a lot_ of energy.

"So, what's up with you and Rose? Did you do it?"

I sighed. "I did it."

Ivan fist pumped. "And?"

"And I feel terrible."

"Oh God, Rose was bad? I would never imagine that! She's _so_ fucking-"

"No, the sex was amazing. It was the best I ever had. I can't even remember how many times we did it, but we used a whole box! I feel guilty about doing it. Now I must have sex with her for the next three weeks. I'm not complaining, but she doesn't deserve this."

Ivan tared at me."What the hell man?" he yelled, slapping me on the back of my head.

"OW! What?!"

"You're just now telling me this? Do you know how lucky you are?!"

I glared at him. "Rose doesn't deserve this. She's going to hate me!"

"That's why you don't tell her. Let the three weeks pass and continue on as her best friend. If you deny her then she'll know that something is up."

Damn! He was right. Roza couldn't even catch a hint of what actually happened. It would kill her, and eventually, she would kill me.

* * *

ROSE POV

I slouched on my living room couch, boredom taking over me. My muscles were aching after a five-hour shopping spree with Liss. Dimitri was still out with Ivan, but had called me earlier and said that he would be home pretty soon. I turned the television on before leaving the room to change into my tank top and short shorts. Flopping back down in front of the tv, I decided to watch The Big Bang Theory. I loved that show! I heard the front door close and Dimitri came through the foyer. I was instantly horny. Dimitri didn't have a shirt on. Droplets of sweat dripped down his bare chest, teasing me. I wanted to lick them off!

"Hey Roza," Dimitri said. His accent was much more noticable. I saw him eyeing my attire.

"H-hey Comrade."

"I uh, I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be out in twenty and then I can make dinner."

I just nodded as he scurried fromt ehr oom. My mind was on other things. Things like jumping into the shower and fuck him senseless. I couldn't think of anything else. I just kept imagining Dimitri's hard member member in me, rocking me along endlesss waves of pleasure.

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I jumped off the couch and quietly entered Dimitri's room. The shower was still on, which meant that he couldn't hear me. I slowly opened and closed the bathroom door behind me. I stripped and stood in front of the shower curtain. I knew that Dimitri always faced forward in the shower, so I snuck into the back. Dimitri didn't even notice me. I took my time admiring his body from the back. His ass was perfect and his back was well- sculpted. After a minute, I tapped his shoulder.

"Aah!" Dimitri screamed, jumping five feet in the air. "What the hel-"

He stopped yelling long enough to admire my body. My body began to heat up as his slowly gazed at my body, his eyes glazing over wityh lust.

I leaned forward and wrapped my arms aound his neck. "So now that we've had sex in a public bathroom, I thought that we could try it in a more... confined space."

Dimitri growled before slamming me against the shower wall. He began to kiss my neck as he hands traveled down my body. One rested on my lower back, and the other slowly massaged my pussy, sending pleasure through me. I gasped and arched my back. My nails dug into Dimitr's skin.

"C-Condom?" I choked out. Dimitri, still pleasuring me, reached into a drawer and pulled one out. After slipping it on, he pounded into me. I screamed out and scratched his back, positive that I was drawing blood. Dimitri continued his frenzied thrusts. My walls clenched around him, and before I could controll it, I climaxed. Dimitri came soon after me. We both relaxed against the shower wall, breathing heavily.

"So what made you decide to have sex in the shower?" Dimitri chuckled from the crook of my neck.

I jsut shrugged and decided on the simple answer. "I was horny."

Dimitri's laugh echoed off the walls. "Of course you were. So what do you want for dinner?"

"How about we just order Chinese?" I suggested.

"Alright." Dimtri smiled. "I'll go order."

He got out the shower and wrapped a towel around his body. I remained in the shower for a few minutes. savouring the feeling of his body treasuring mine.

* * *

**UH-OH, IS ROSE STARTING TO _FEEL_?**

**SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! Really, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I hoped that you guys enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to see all the lovely reviews I get! Hopefully more than the first time! But I still appreciate them all, no matter how many! Every review is gladly accepted! Each reviewer will now get a shout out at the end of each chapter! PM me if you have any questions!**

**Who else is loving the updates fanfiction added?! I am seriously feeling them right now. **

**So thanks to:**

_**Roza-Dimka-Reader**_

_**Guest 1**_

_**pure1ruby**_

_**Treeface3**_

_**Guest 2**_

_**peggy(Guest)**_

_**bboop12**_

_**ladierock(Guest)**_

_**Lily(Guest)**_

_**Majorpain00**_

_**Emoroza(Guest)**_

_**Mitchie(Guest)**_

_**Dimitri007(Guest)**_

_**Nellyrose1994**_

_**RozaRocks**_

_**Victoria Marie Dragomir**_

_**preunka**_

_**LexiSoulsister**_

_**lydia0cutie**_

_**xX Dimka's girl 4 ever Xx**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_

_**XxXRozalieXxX**_

_**Do'B**_

_**Cait53**_

_**Guest 3**_

_**Guest 4**_

_**Rachael(Guest) x2**_

_**Guest 5**_

_**Guest 6**_

_**RozaNessa(Guest)**_

_**JessieJill**_

**These are the reviews before I updated Chapter 5! Keep it up you guys! Thanks!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**-Breebh14**


	6. Chapter 6

**As you guys probably know, I don't write Guardians Will Never Fail You anymore. I have a few readers that will possibly write the story because no one else has PMed me to write it! If you guys want it, don't be shy and pm me! I'll tell you the deal and you write the next chapter. I'll read that and then give you some tips to make it better. Then I'll read all the chapters that I received and see which one I like the best. It's really that simple guys. Go ahead and try for it!**

**Summary:**

**Rose and Dimitri have been best friends ever since elementary school. They went to the same schools and always hung out together. Now Rose and Dimitri live together in an apartment in New York. Rose owns a café and Dimitri is a lawyer. With the arrival of a dare, Rose and Dimitri's friendship will be tested. How far will the lines stretch before they both snap? **

**This story has no relation to the movie Friends With Benefits. There shall be no references to that movie. I wrote this story because all the Friends with Benefits stories were about the real movie and that annoyed me. **

**Well here ya go Chapter 6, I hope you guys like it! Is it GOOD? GREAT? AMAZING? AWESOME? LET ME KNOW!**

**My polyvore account is: amaribholmes**

_**SORRY THIS IS SOOO LATE!**_

* * *

**ROSE POV **

_"Alright." Dimtri smiled. "I'll go order."_

_He got out the shower and wrapped a towel around his body. I remained in the shower for a few minutes. savouring the feeling of his body treasuring mine._

* * *

**DIMITRI POV**

After putting on my pajamas, I went into the living room and ordered Sweet and Sour Chicken, Shrimp Fried Rice, and Eggrolls. Rose left the bathroom and came to sit with me on the couch.

"So what do you want to do now?" I asked her.

"We could watch stupid movies," she suggested.

"Stupid movies it is," I grinned at her. Roza dried her hand, so it was silky and beautiful. Before I could control it, my hand reached up and put a strand of hair behind her ear. A blush made its way onto her cheeks. My fingers traced her cheekbone. Rose leaned into my hand and closed her eyes. She was beautiful. I wished that this moment could last forever, but of course, life didn't want it to work that. The doorbell rang. Roza's eyes shot open as she moved away from my hand, her face a fiery red.

"That's probably the Chinese,": she mumbled, "I'll set up a movie."

I picked up my wallet and went to answer the door.

"$26.70," the delivery woman smiled at me.

I handed her a fifty and told her to keep the change. I set the bags on the table and dished out the food. Rose was back on the couch, waitching the beginning of Meet the Spartans.

"Here's your plate." I said, handing it to her.

"Thanks."

She had put Meet the Spartans in while I was gone. I laughed as the dance scene came on. I heard Roza chuckle beside me. I turned my head to look at her.

"What's so funny?"

Roza smirked and grabbed my face. "You have noodle up your nose!" she said, while picking the out.

I glared at her. "You think that was funny?"

"No, I thought that was hilarious!"

I laughed in my head. She didn't know what was coming! I quickly grabbed noodles off of my plate and smashed them on Roza's head. She screamed and attempted to pull the dripping noodles out of her hair.

"I'm going to kill you!"

I laughed, outloud this time."You have to catch me first!" With that, I shot out of the living room. As I slid into Roza's closet, Iheard the door creak open. I silently cursed and willed my body to stay still. The door closed and I allowed myself to breathe again. The door swung open and I screamed as Rose pulled me out of the closet. I sat on the bed while she danced around it, cheering for finding me.

"Ha! You thought I wouldn't find you!" she yelled.

"Alright, i'll admit it. You won."

Roza smiled before flopping on the bed. She lay next to me. "Good, cause I was tired of dancing."

I chuckled. My mind was thinking of how her breasts moved when she danced. I was immediately horny.

I heard her breathing next to me. I laid on my side and stared at Rose.

"So," she said, "What do you want to do now?"

"Well," my voice was husdky, "I have a few ideas."

With that, I leaned in and kissed her. Rose immediately responded to my lips as she moved her body to mold it into mine. My hand slid up her waist to remove her shirt. She gladly obliged and helped me take off the offending material. We were both kneeling on the bed, our mouths glued together. My hands wouldn't stop moving. They explored Roza's body with a heated fury. Soon, we were both only clad in our underwear, with me on top of Roza.

I slowly took her underwear off as I kissed her neck. After throwing them somewhere, I moved to please her pussy. My tongue sucked on her clit while my fingers probed Roza's pussy, sending her shocking amounts of pleasure. She moaned and writhed underneath me.

"Dimitri, I need you!" she exclaimed.

I took off my boxers and stared Roza. "Condom?"

She reached into the drawer next to the bed and pulled one out. After I fit it on my member, I eased into Rose, hissing at the pleasure of her squeezing me. Roza moaned underneath me. I thrust faster into her. My hands gripped her thighs as I growled. Rose looked so fucking sexy as she ran her hands through her hair. I placed my thumb on her clit and began to massage it.

"COMRADE!" Roza screamed as she climaxed. I quickly followed after her, my body hunched.

"Это было так чертовски сексуально." I said. (That was so fucking sexy.)

Rose just smiled, considering that she didn't know what I had just said. After what felt like hours of laying on her bed we both drifted to sleep, our bodies satisfied with touching the other.

* * *

** UH-OH, ARE THEY STARTING TO _FEEL_?**

**SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! Really, thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I hoped that you guys enjoyed the chapter and I can't wait to see all the lovely reviews I get! Hopefully more than the first time! But I still appreciate them all, no matter how many! Every review is gladly accepted! Each reviewer will now get a shout out at the end of each chapter! PM me if you have any questions!**

**Who else is loving the updates fanfiction added?! I am seriously feeling them right now. **

**So thanks to:**

_**JessieJill**_

_**RozaRocks**_

_**XxXLost-In-The-CrowdXxX**_

_**RozaNessa(Guest)**_

_**bboop12**_

_**Guest 1**_

_**peggy(Guest)**_

_**Cait53**_

_**dnelson34**_

_**Lily(Guest)**_

_**Mitchie(Guest)**_

_**Roza-Dimka-Reader**_

_**SL(Guest)**_

_**Victoria Marie Dragomir**_

_**Majorpain00**_

_**Lesya17**_

_**Romitri-shipper**_

_**the13thshadowseekerxxx**_

_**zytka23**_

_**Red(Guest)**_

_**PumkinRoza(Guest)**_

**These are the reviews before I updated Chapter 6! Keep it up you guys! Thanks!**

**I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**-Breebh14**


End file.
